visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
TAKURO (GLAY)
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Takuro *'Nombre Real: Kubo Takuro (久保 琢郎) *'''Posición: Guitarrista, compositor y líder *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 26 de mayo de 1971 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Hakodate, Hokkaido, Japón *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Estatura: '''182 m *'Signo: Géminis *'Banda actual: ' **GUEST-APO **GLAY (1992-presente) **STEALTH (2002-presente) Historia TAKURO nació el 26 de mayo de 1971 en Hakodate, Hokkaido, es el guitarrista y líder de la banda de rock japonés GLAY. Es el principal compositor y letrista de canciones de GLAY. Como compositor y músico, TAKURO ha trabajado con diferentes artistas. También publicó trabajos en solitario. Biografía TAKURO y su hermana fueron criados por una madre soltera, ya que ella nunca volvió a casarse después de la muerte de su padre, suceso que se dio cuando TAKURO tenía tres años. Sin dudas, él considera a su madre como la primera influencia en su carrera musical, ya que estaba muy impresionado por su canto. Cuando TAKURO era sólo un niño, su madre cantaba mientras lloraba. Él no sabía lo que estaba mal con ella, pero sentía que cuando ella cantaba, sus sentimientos eran los mismos. Él escuchaba atentamente como su tonalidad se volvió más fuerte y aguda, impresionándolo y haciéndolo sentir que ambos estaban "en comunión": los sentimientos de ella se traspasaban a él con el canto. Al quedar impresionado por la forma en que su madre cantaba, TAKURO descubrió el poder del canto y comenzó a estudiar música, primero en forma autodidacta, descubriendo también que el poder del canto anima a la gente. Él ha creído en ese poder desde entonces, según ha declarado en numerosas oportunidades. Más tarde, durante su adolescencia, TAKURO se vería influenciado por John Lennon y desarrollaría un gran interés en escribir canciones. En primer instancia, sus letras se basan en sentimientos sobre las diferentes situaciones de su propia vida, así como los acontecimientos en el mundo que lo rodean. La sensibilidad de TAKURO es tan grande, que narra sucesos como la injusticia, la guerra, la pobreza y el desamor, con una naturalidad y poesía auténticas. TAKURO a menudo expresa su opinión sobre diferentes temas y ha sido invitado a escribir sobre diversos tópicos en periódicos japoneses y de toda Asia. En 2007 escribió una serie de artículos acerca de su ciudad, Hakodate, para el periódico Asahi Shimbun. En 2006, también fue citado en un artículo sobre los nuevos conceptos de los modelos de familia japonesa en el sitio Web del Mainichi Shimbun. Allí expresó su experiencia personal de ser criado en una familia de madre soltera. En 2001, junto con Sakamoto Ryūichi, TAKURO inició el "Artists Power", una organización que reúne a músicos interesados en la búsqueda activa de energías alternativas y sustentables. El concierto de la EXPO 2001 de GLAY, en Ishikari, Hokkaido, fue justamente parte de esta iniciativa y se sustentó en parte sobre energías generadas por combustibles alternativos. En 2003, TAKURO publicó "Kyoukai", un libro auto-biográfico en el que contó sobre su vida personal y su obra musical. Los temas que abordó fueron: su infancia en Hakodate y su carrera musical, entre otros. Quizás lo que más llamó la atención de los fans de GLAY dentro de ese libro es el relato acerca de una misteriosa mujer que amó durante diez años y que lo rechazó cuando le propuso matrimonio. Esta persona, según el mismo TAKURO afirma, fue su musa para la cual escribió muchas de sus canciones de amor. En 2005, Takuro puso fin a su programa de radio en Tokyo FM, "Glay Radio Comunication DX", que había comenzado en 2003. Antes de eso, había sido anfitrión de otro programa, "Takuro Radio Factory". A pesar de la decepción amorosa, TAKURO supo reponerse y se casó con la modelo japonesa Seri Iwahori en mayo de 2004. Ellos se habían conocido durante el rodaje de la película Casshern, en la que TAKURO hizo un cameo corto junto con su compañero de GLAY HISASHI en 2003. TAKURO tuvo dos hijos con ella: un varón nacido en octubre de 2005 y una niña, en octubre de 2007. Son dueños de una casa en Los Ángeles, California y otra en Tokio. 'Discografía' Álbums TAKURO_(GLAY)_-_INSTRUMENTAL_COLLECTION.jpg|Instrumental Collection 19.09.1998 TAKURO_(GLAY)-_Flow_of_Soul_vol.1_~Takuro_meets_Vanessa-Mae~.jpg|FLOW of SOUL vol 1. Takuro meets Vanessa Mae 24.04.2002 TAKURO_(GLAY)_-_Journey_without_a_map.png|Journey without a map 14.12.2016 TAKURO_(GLAY)_-_Journey_without_a_map_II.jpg|Journey without a map Ⅱ 27.02.2019 'Libros' TAKURO_(GLAY)_-_Kyoukai.jpg|Kyoukai 30.06.2003 TAKURO_(GLAY)_-_ALONG_THE_LINE.jpg|Along the Line 03.10.2001 'Canciones escritas para otros artistas' *"Summer Shakes" y "I believe you" para el single "Summer Shakes" de Miju *"Mitsumeteitai" y "Moon~ watashi he" para el single Mitsumeteitai de ROMI *"Couples" y "Love Is Always Trouble" para el single Couples de Miju *"Love Clover" y "Empty Pocket" para el single Love Clover de Miho Nakayama *kokoro ni amega para el single kokoro ni amega de Hideki Ohtoku *Fairyland para el single Fairyland de Yuki Koyanagi (bajo el seudónimo "L. Soul") *Rhythm to Rule para el single Rhythm to Rule de Ryoko Shinohara (bajo el seudónimo "L. Soul") *"Drama" and "Time Limit" para el álbum Distance de Hikaru Utada (bajo el nombre "Kubo Takuro") *Sweet Season para el single Sweet Season de SONO (bajo el seudónimo "L.Soul") *Engaged para el álbum Hana de Tak Matsumoto (música por TAKURO y Tak Matsumoto) *Lovebite para el álbum Style de Namie Amuro *Fuyu no etorage para el álbum Singer for Singer de Misia (vocales por TERU) *Ruten para el álbum Romantic Energy de Joshijunigakubo (Twelve Girls Band) *Kiss from a Rose para el álbum Sing and Roses de Misato Watanabe (música) *"Hitoiro" y "Eyes for the Moon" para el single Hitoiro de Nana starring Mika Nakashima *Say Something para el álbum In the Mood deKyosuke Himuro (letras) *Go ahead!!! para el single Go Ahead!!! de Mitsuhiro Oikawa (música) *Koi Suru Kimochi para el single Koi Suru Kimochi de Emi Takei 'Galería' TAKURO_(GLAY)_01.jpg Revistas Guitar_Magazine_-_GLAY_(HISASHI_-_TAKURO)_2014-12.jpg|GUITAR MAGAZINE HISASHI - TAKURO Diciembre (2014) SOUND_DESIGNER_-_GLAY_(TAKURO)_2017-02.jpg|SOUND DESIGNER Febrero (2017) STAGE_-_GLAY_(JIRO)_2018-04.jpg|STAGE Abril (2018) JAZZ_JAPAN_-_(GLAY)_TAKURO_2019-05.jpg|JAZZ JAPAN Mayo (2019) Revista GLAY MOBILE PRESENTS MOBILE MAGAZINE GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._10.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.10 Septiembre (2012) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._22.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.22 Diciembre (2012) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._38.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.38 Abril (2013) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._70.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.70 Diciembre (2013) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._78.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.78 Febrero (2014) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._98.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.98 Julio (2014) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._114.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.114 Noviembre (2014) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._122.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.122 Enero (2015) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._138.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.138 Mayo (2015) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._170.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.170 Enero (2016) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._182.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.182 Abril (2016) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._202.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.202 Septiembre (2016) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._218.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.218 Enero (2017) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._226.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.226 Marzo (2017) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._242.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.242 Julio (2017) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._258.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.258 Noviembre (2017) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._278.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.278 Abril (2018) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._294.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.294 Agosto (2018) GLAY_MOBILE_PRESENTS_MOBILE_MAGAZINE_Vol._330.jpg|MOBILE MAGAZINE Vol.330 Junio (2019) Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Compositor Categoría:Letrista Categoría:Solistas Categoría:Guitarristas